tenir la distance
by ylg
Summary: Où l'on met en pratique l'utilisation du Qi Gong pour transcender les exigences d'un corps parce qu'il faut bien ça de temps en temps. Pour les exigences du coeur en revanche, il faudra repasser une autre fois. ::Hakkai/Sanzo, lime::


**Titre : **Tenir la distance  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couples : **Cho Hakkai x Genjyō Sanzō et un p'tit peu de louchitude variée entre les divers membres du groupe  
**Genre : **_lime_  
**Gradation : **R / M  
**Disclaimer : **cette réinterprétation des personnages et de leur histoire est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème :** « Dors ! » pour 31_jours (3 août '08)  
+ **Prompt : **« _Saiyuki - Hakkai/n'importe qui - Utilisation pratique du Qi-Gong - "Comment tu fais ça ?" _» - 10 juin  
pour kinkenstock (round #1, juin '08)  
+ 8/3/8 day  
**Avertissement :** puisque c'est nécessaire de préciser apparemment... non, il n'y aura pas de suite "plus scabreuse" ; tout l'intérêt du prompt était de faire une _alternative_ à la scène de cul "classique" ! c'est moi-même qui avais posé le prompt : je sais ce que je voulais y mettre, quoi !  
**Nombre de mots : **1500+

oOo

C'était rare que Sanzō partage sa chambre avec Hakkai. Mais le hasard leur ayant fourni deux chambres très éloignées l'une de l'autre, l'ex-professeur avait, d'autorité envoyé Gokū et Gojyō dans la même : de l'autre bout d'un long couloir, ils n'entendraient pas leur raffut s'ils se disputaient, et puis, se dit Sanzō, tant pis si ces deux là dormaient mal : au contraire, ça ferait une bonne excuse pour les assommer pour de bon le lendemain s'ils se tenaient mal dans la Jeep. Ça leur ferait à tous quelques heures de calme.

Sanzō devait le reconnaître : Gokū était... gentil, mais parfois difficile à supporter. Trop bruyant, trop remuant, trop exigeant en terme d'affection. Gojyō... pas question, se hérissait Sanzō à cette seule pensée. Il ne partagerait _jamais_ une chambre avec ce pervers tant qu'il pourrait l'éviter.  
Hakkai au moins était quelqu'un de censé, et de calme. Oh, il était aussi complètement fondu, bien plus que les deux autres et sans doute plus que Sanzō lui-même, mais la plupart du temps ça ne se voyait pas.  
Hakkai au moins était quelqu'un de calme, et en général d'équilibré. Ou en tout cas, la plupart du temps il faisait très bien semblant, et ça suffisait largement.

La nuit tombait, chargée de nuages menaçants. À mesure que l'obscurité s'étendait, dans cette chambre d'auberge, la nervosité montait. Exaspéré, Hakkai finit par tancer son compagnon de chambre :  
« Détends-toi un peu. Je ne peux pas dormir si tu passes la nuit à tourne-virer. Et ta cigarette... non, n'ouvre pas la fenêtre, avec le vent qu'il y a dehors, et si en plus il se met à pleuvoir... »  
La phrase de Hakkai reste en suspens. La faiblesse face à la pluie la nuit, c'était leur point commun le plus frappant, mais aussi le plus douloureux.

« Bref, reprit-il, tu t'en fiches peut-être de ne pas dormir mais j'aimerais autant pouvoir me reposer. Tu ne comptes pas avoir un des « petits » me remplacer au volant de la Jeep demain ? »

Sanzō grogna et écrasa entre ses doigts sa cigarette sans l'avoir allumée puis se coucha, manifestant sa mauvaise humeur par sa brusquerie. Rectification, ajouta-t-il mentalement : il y avait des fois où Hakkai, avait sa manie de l'ordre, était largement pire que ces bordéliques de singe et de kappa.

D'ailleurs, obtempérer à cette adjonction n'était même pas encore suffisant ; Hakkai insista :

« Tu as _vraiment_ besoin de te détendre. Je sais bien qu'avec le périple qu'on a à accomplir on a besoin d'être toujours sur nos gardes mais trop c'est trop. Tu vas finir par te ruiner la santé, à être continuellement de mauvaise humeur comme ça. Le stress tue, tu sais ?  
(Ouais, pensa Sanzō : ça tue surtout les gens qui m'énervent !)  
Alors lâche un peu de pression. »

Refusant d'écouter ses sermons, Sanzō s'allongea, sur le côté, lui tournant ostentatoirement le dos.  
Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre Hakkai s'affairer dans son coin, se préparant pour la nuit. Quand le silence se fit, quelques minutes plus tard, avec un soupir exaspéré, il roula sur le dos.

Erreur, constata-t-il quelques secondes plus tard : à la vérité, Hakkai était juste à côté de lui et n'attendait que le premier signe de détente pour revenir à la charge.

Hakkai se pencha sur Sanzō.  
« Tu n'arriveras jamais à dormir toi non plus, dans cet état, tu sais.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, me bourrer de thé aux herbes pour me forcer à pioncer ? »

Hakkai eut un petit rire.  
« Non, non. Je pensais plutôt à des moyens mécaniques. »

Sanzō se redressa à demi, l'œil mauvais. Hakkai agita une main nonchalamment, comme pour chasser les idées tordues qui assaillaient Sanzō.  
« Allons, je ne vais pas te faire de propositions scabreuses. Même s'il est vrai qu'un orgasme compte parmi les méthodes les plus efficaces, si pas la plus efficace de toutes pour »

Sanzō avançait déjà la main vers son oreiller, sous lequel il gardait, peut-être seulement son éventail, mais plus probablement son pistolet. Néanmoins, sans se troubler, Hakkai poursuivit :  
« Pour évacuer les tensions, je laisse à Gojyō le soin de s'épancher là-dessus. Non, j'avais seulement à l'esprit de te proposer un massage, en tout bien tout honneur. »

Hakkai était passé en mode, pire que femme au foyer : mère de famille.  
« C'est à tous les quatre que je rends service, ainsi. Si tu passes encore une nuit à ruminer à cause de la nuit, tu vas être absolument invivable demain, encore plus susceptible qu'en temps normal aux bêtises de nos deux zigotos pleins de vie, et tes réactions seront forcément plus violentes et plus bruyantes. Et ça sera un cercle vicieux. »

Une lueur de mauvais augure passa dans l'œil de Hakkai. Il fit craquer ses doigts.  
« Ça ne te plaira pas. À eux non plus. Pas plus qu'à Jeep ou à moi. Pour le bien de tous et un voyage le moins désagréable possible demain, il serait souhaitable que tu passes une bonne nuit, Sanzō. »

Il le laissa réfléchir à ce qu'il avançait quelques instants en silence, avant de continuer, sur un ton plus doux :  
« Tu ne laisses jamais personne te toucher. »  
Ça n'était pas une question, pas un reproche non plus. Par cette affirmation, il reconnaissait simplement son problème, et traduisait : je sais ça et on va tenter de faire avec.

« Si ça peut t'aider, pense que juste thérapeutique. Quand tu es blessé, tu es bien obligé de me laisser t'approcher, non ? He bien, ça n'est pas différent cette fois. En me servant du qi, je peux même te toucher le moins possible. Tu ne crains rien. »

Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, Sanzō se laissa finalement convaincre. Ça serait sans doute moins fatigant...

Pourtant quand effectivement Hakkai passa à l'acte, il le regretta immédiatement. Même s'il était trop tard pour se désister... Il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser faire, se dit Sanzō, au bord de la panique. Gojyō ou Gokū étaient incapables de résister à Hakkai, ils lui obéissaient toujours, mais _lui_ valait plus qu'un enfant terrifié par son côté professeur, que diable ! Il aurait dû faire la part des choses et refuser, si ça ne lui plaisait pas.  
Les mains de Hakkai affermissant leur appui sur son dos coupèrent court à son débat interne. Peut-être que ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant, finalement.

Ses mains seulement le touchaient. Fermes. Chaudes. Sûres d'elles. Malgré sa peur, il se laissa faire. Comme promis, elles le détendaient. Par la simple action de masser, et par l'énergie qui en rayonnait, doucement, pour diffuser dans son dos, dans tout son corps, pour apaiser la tension physique comme les tourments de son âme.

Comment faisait-il d'ailleurs, pour le toucher si peu ? Pas que Sanzō s'en préoccupât beaucoup, mais s'il ne le sentait pas, se demandait-il, comment avait-il pu s'installer ? S'il se tenait de profil il allait se bousiller le dos, en étant au-dessus sans s'asseoir sur lui ça ne serait pas mieux et les cuisses prendraient en plus.

Hakkai trouva un nœud de tension particulièrement douloureux et insista dessus, coupant court aux interrogations de Sanzō.

Le nez dans l'oreiller, incapable du moindre mouvement, Sanzō se sentait fondre. Que Hakkai continue comme ça un peu plus longtemps, un peu plus fort, se rendit-il compte dans un éclair de lucidité, et il serait plus que capable d'accepter sans sourciller s'il lui faisait une proposition scabreuse à la Gojyō.

Et de fait, il sentait monter un effet secondaire au massage. La chaleur qui coulait des mains de Hakkai, dans son dos, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, qui se répandait dans tout son corps, de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus bas, de plus en plus profond, atteignait peu à peu son bas-ventre. Il pouvait sentir une érection se former progressivement, d'une manière étonnamment lente mais implacable, et presser contre le matelas.

« Comment tu peux faire un truc pareil ? » croassa-t-il, essayant de donner le change et de réveiller sa conscience pour s'aider à lutter contre les réactions de son corps.  
De nouveau, Hakkai rit poliment.  
« Un peu d'intuition et beaucoup de pratique. »  
Sanzō grogna de nouveau. Non, il n'arriverait pas à s'en tirer ainsi.

Aussi lentement que la tension s'était accumulée, elle commença à s'épancher. La lenteur avec laquelle les sensations traversaient son corps aurait pu être atrocement frustrante, dans d'autres circonstances. Là au contraire, c'était étonnamment agréable, il profitait au maximum de chaque vibration le parcourant.  
D'autant que malgré le temps d'installation puis de détente, rien n'était douloureux.

Ce qu'il classa comme, faute d'un meilleur terme, un orgasme au ralenti et sans éjaculation passa, le laissant, comme promis, baigné d'une sensation générale de bien-être.

Une dernière vague de chaleur le recouvrit, un souffle courant contre sa peau. Hakkai s'était éloigné de Sanzō sans qu'il le sente et avait rabattu les couvertures sur son corps immobile.  
C'est la dernière pensée cohérente qui traversa la tête du bonze ce soir-là : c'était à la fois un geste de tendresse à son égard et la touche finale d'un travail bien fait. Quelques instants plus tard, il dormait à poings fermés.


End file.
